All is well rewrite
by SKaylor95
Summary: hi.  this is about bad timing, love, family, and coming home.  Armyward.   AH


**I decided to rewrite this because I didn't like the ending. Home you like it better, but if you don't, PM me and I'll send you the original copy. **

**All Is Well**

The shrill cry of my daughter through a baby monitor woke me from my dreams of him. It had been eleven months of not seeing him and still, every night, I dreamt of his beautiful face. And don't get me wrong, I was extremely proud of him for serving his country but in all honesty I wished every day that he would come home to me. And wouldn't it be just my luck that I find out that I'm pregnant just a week after he leaves? Almost two months ago I had given birth to a six pound, eight ounce baby girl with her father's hair and eyes. Lillian Carlie Cullen was born in a hospital room, with her grandmother by my side, on November 3rd, 2009. Lilly had everyone—especially her uncles—wrapped tightly around her finger before she was even measured and cleaned. She would never want for anything in her life and I never had to worry about being able to find a baby sitter for her, but when I would wake up to feed her and look to the empty side of the bed I would always wish that he could be there too. He wouldn't tell me when he was coming home because he "didn't want me to be putting my life on hold and waiting for him" and that always made me angry. He could only call about once every three months and when he did the conversations would be brief and never got too deep. He knew about my pregnancy and I would give him updates on her size and how many times a day she would kick me but it wasn't the same. And when the day finally came for her to enter the world I was slightly panicked that he wouldn't be there. There were certain things that husbands were supposed to be there for, right? They were supposed to rub your swollen feet and tell you that you are beautiful when you look like a whale and hold their hand on your stomach for hours just to feel the little nudge that indicated that there was a life inside of you. And they were supposed to be there, looking at you through sleepy eyes at five o'clock in the morning as you get up to feed the baby.

I entered Lilly's room and looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears of hunger and I could smell that she would need to be changed as well. Sighing. I picked her up from her crib and placed her on the changing table. I made funny faced to keep her from squirming and when she was clean and had a new diaper on I placed her on my hip and trotted down the stairs. I placed her in her highchair near the counter and began preparing her bottle. I had been waning her off of breast milk slowly and she was now accustomed to a formula and water beverage every few hours. I placed a pot of water on the stove and waited for the water to boil. When her bottle was ready for my precious angel I swiftly moved over to where she sat and fed her.

Watching her eat was one of my favorite parts of my morning. She looked so much like Edward when she was eating. Even with a bottle between her teeth she smiled his crooked smile and the look of peacefulness on her little face reminded me of how much he was a part of her. Esme—Edward's mother—was coming over to babysit later so that I could go and get new clothes for Lilly. When you read the pregnancy books it doesn't tell you that babies grow quickly and rarely can fit into the same outfit twice. Despite the fact that her aunts, Alice and Rosalie, would never let her wear the same outfit twice, their insane amount of shopping actually helped out when I needed a new outfit. But Alice and Jasper had just gotten married and were away in Hawaii for two weeks and Rosalie had just landed a job as fashion editor at a high-class magazine so her supply of outfits that fit her was at a dangerously low level. Now considering that I didn't have much taste in fashion I was simply going for the necessities. It didn't have to be pink, it didn't have to have flowers of butterflies on it, it just had to fit and she had to be comfortable in it. Alice, on the other hand, had other plans. She had emailed me a list of things that I had to buy yesterday along with the note that I had to use the black credit card I had in my wallet. I didn't like to dip into the Cullen bank account even when it was requested so by Carlisle himself but before Edward left he had given it to me for "emergencies," as he put it. Now his definition of emergencies and mine are very different things. I used the card to buy the crib and to pay for gas at some points but according to Alice I was now supposed to use it to buy my daughter a seventy-five dollar t-shirt that she would grow out of in a week. He suggested that I use it to buy myself "something nice". Those seem like real emergencies to me.

I picked up Lilly and carried her back to my bedroom. This had become sort of a routine for her and me as the time went on and I was left husbandless in my very big house. I would wake up, change her, feed her, take her up to my bedroom and go back to sleep with her in my arms. I would wake up again around seven and take a shower, do my hair—does a quick blow-dry and putting it up into a ponytail count as doing my hair?—put on some comfy clothes and take her back downstairs to my office. I was a book editor and on my maternity leave I could just read and edit the books form home. Lilly would sit in her bouncy chair while I read the latest up and coming romance novel and then I would feed her. She would play with a stuffed dog while I checked my email and then I would change her. She would gnaw on a teething ring while a sent in my edited copy of the latest chapter and then I would bathe her. I would say that Lilly and I had a good routine.

It would be better if I had my husband.

At around nine o'clock Esme showed up at my front door. He warm smile lit up the room as she took Lilly from my arms and started cooing at her. I threw her a smile, grabbed my keys off of the hook and headed towards the garage. The mall wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be and for that I was grateful but the overly perky sales lady at baby gap made me want to puke like my daughter did this morning. Her fake blonde hair didn't move as she showed me the array of pink shit that they had on display and when she would get excited about something you could see the places where he botox caused the skin of her face to pull. I smiled at her before telling her that I was just looking around and I began to meander around the store.

When I got to the cute assortment of baby shoes I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. The store was empty with the exception of the blonde lady and her other blond friend behind the coulter so I shook it off. I decided on some nice little cotton shirts and some new little jeans for her before I headed to the coulter. I paid and headed out through the detectors when I had the feeling again. I looked around slowly and didn't notice anything out of place but maybe the feeling was that something wasn't right at home. I pulled out my phone and called the house. A big sigh of relief came out of my mouth when Esme informed me that all was well at the house and with Lilly but there was a certain edge of excitement in her voice that had me wondering if she was throwing another party or something of that nature. When I reached my car I went to pull my keys out but before I could even reach into my bag I cloth was placed over my nose and mouth and everything went black.

EPOV

As I stepped off the plane and onto the ground of my hometown I felt a sense of calmness spread over me. As if my body could sense her proximity I seemed to visibly and emotionally relax. I looked to my left at the crowd of people being greeted by loved ones and for a moment felt slightly jealous. But my resolve strengthened when I thought of my Bella. I didn't tell her of my tour coming to a close for fear that she would put too much effort into welcoming me home and worrying about me and not enough into herself and our child.

The thought of my baby girl brought on a whole new round of emotion for me. It hurt to know that my child had been born into the world without a father and that the first few months of her life had been lived without so much as a little shred of me but I was about to remedy that. In our last phone call I had learned the sex of my child and we discussed names. Rosalie—my sister-in-law—had helped Bella throughout her entire pregnancy and had her fear of blood not been an issue would have been there through the birth as well. So we decided to give her the first name of Lillian—Rose's middle name. Carlie was a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie—both grandfathers who's wisdom helped guide our lives. And the Cullen stood for me. Her last name showed everyone in the world that I was her father. It marked me as protector and guider and caregiver all with one single word. I so desperately craved to see both of my girls that it hurt so I quickly went off in the direction of the taxi line.

The ride home was long and taxing. It seemed that every traffic light or railway just had to be red or at a stand still. I just wanted to get home to my Bella. Was that too much to ask? I had been gone for nearly a year and now they were making me wait longer? How was that fair? But finally—finally—I reached the house in our small, quiet, neighborhood. The garage door was closed so I settled for the front door, but when going to unlock the door instead of being met with a locked door the door just swung out of my way. I would have t talk to Bella about safety and locking the front door. You never know when someone is going to come up from behind you and kidnap you.

BPOV

I awoke to the smell of dirt and the uncomfortable feeling of driving on a rough surface. I was having trouble figuring out where I was. Looking around I noticed that I was in a very large van with no carpeting or seats but simply had blacked out windows and a bottle of water rolling back and forth due to the shaking of the car. My arms and legs were free of any rope holding me hostage and for that I was grateful but when I went to reach for my cell phone I quickly found out that my captors were not, in fact, idiots and had taken it.

There was a murmur coming from the front of the van so I leaned my ear closer to the vent that separated myself from them.

"Are you sure that she wont remember? She has a baby for Christ's sake! How does someone forget that?" I heard one whisper to the man driving.

"I injected her with some stuff that I got from a friend. She won't remember anything," the other reassured. But I did remember everything. I had a beautiful daughter and a husband and a life and they were taking all of that away from me.

"Look, James," the guy in the passenger seat sighed, "why this girl? Can't you find someone else to steal? She has a family and a baby!"

"Jacob! If you cant focus or your little brain wont realize that this girl is my life too then you can get out here," James stopped the car, "She doesn't remember having a family or a life, and when she does get up we will tell her that she hit her head and that she is my wife and that she has no child to speak of, do you understand?" I assume that Jacob nodded because the van started moving again and I sat back against the wall of the van.

This couldn't be happening, right? I was going to be awakened by my daughter at five o'clock on the morning again and this will all be over. But I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be over any time soon. The sudden stop of the van startled me out of my musings. I quickly closed my eyes and settled back onto the floor before the large back doors swung open to reveal the face of who I assumed to be James.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he cooed. Yuck! "We're here. Does your head still hurt? Come on you can get back into our bed," there was no way in hell I wanted to get into his bed! He crawled through the van to me and picked me up and my nose was assaulted with the smell of tobacco and the woods. Edward had always smelled of rain and sunshine and sweetness all at the same time and that was a stark contrast to the aroma that was quickly threatening to make me spill my guts. The swaying of his walk wasn't helping with my nausea either. He placed me on a lumpy mattress in a giant room filled to the brim with extravagant things that I would never need and kissed my forehead before he exited the room and locked the door.

As I took in my surroundings I searched for a phone. There had to be a phone in here somewhere, right? When, to my extreme disappointment, came up without a phone or a computer or even a postage stamp I sighed and went to the big door. The handle was locked as I had expected it to be and so I settled for knocking. After about three or four knocks I heard a key slide into the lock of the door and the heavy wood was out of my way. James stood there with a huge smile on his face and opened his arms for a hug. If I was going to play along I would have to pretend not to know anything of my past in order to get out. So I hugged him back while holding my breath and forcing a smile to appear on my lips.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you are awake! You hit your head pretty hard and then I was so worried! Do you feel sick?" I shook my head, "Are you hungry?" I shook my head, "Do you want to take a bath?" I nodded frantically. He escorted me to the large bathroom the was attached to the bedroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. I noticed an invitation was sitting on the counter and went over to read it. It read:

_Dear Sir and Guest,_

_We are delighted to invite you to the grand Ball of 2010. _

_It will be held on the seventh of January in the grand ballroom of the Palace Hotel. _

_Please dress in Black Tie attire and arrive at seven o'clock. _

_If you wish to attend send back the RSVP letter in the envelope next to your invitation. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Mrs. Wathome._

The Palace Hotel was near to the hospital that Carlisle worked at. If I went I would be closer to town and I would be able to run!

""Um…." I started but realized that I wasn't supposed to know his name.

"James" he finished for me.

"Right, are we going to a ball?" I asked holding up the invitation.

"I would love to go to the ball with you! Now I can show off my wife! I'll have a dress made for you within the next day and you will be the most beautiful person in that room!" well I hadn't asked him to go to the ball with me but I guess that's what he heard.

"Um, great. Can I take a bath now?" I asked timidly.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked in what he probably thought was a sexy voice but sounded more like he was about to throw up.

"No, it's uh…that time of the month…" I stammered.

"Oh, okay." With a look of disgust he left the room. I checked my watched and realized that it was the 5th already. I only had to endure the torture of this craziness until the ball in two days. I don't care how, or what it does to me, but when I leave the ballroom at the Palace Hotel I will not be leaving it on the arm of James.

EPOV

When I entered the house it was too quiet. I checked Bella's office but she wasn't there. I looked into the living room but she wasn't playing with my daughter on the couch. She wasn't in the kitchen making food to nourish herself and my child and she wasn't in the dining room arranging the tablecloth. I trotted up the stairs in hopes of finding my girls in bed asleep. But when I entered the master bedroom all I fond was an empty bed. I could hear the faintest sound of water running from down the hall so I walked quickly down the hall and to my favorite women.

When I entered the room and saw my mother bathing my daughter I was both filled with happiness and sadness. It appeared that my Bella wasn't home and that my mother was babysitting but all I could think about was the fact that the little girl in the tub had my eyes. Esme gasped and spun around while still holding my daughter in both of her hands and faced me. There were silent tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over at any second but she silently handed me my daughter.

My daughter was all wet and the water droplets on her skin were making my shirt wet but it didn't matter. Because the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that I couldn't love a child more then I did my beautiful daughter.

"Mom…" I started.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried and threw her arms around me and my daughter. It was very clear where Emmett goy his bear hugs from in the family at that exact moment, "Oh, you're safe! You're home! Oh, my baby!" she cried into my shoulder.

"Bell…" I tried again.

"She went to the store. She should be back soon…actually she should be back now." She glanced at her watch and wiped her eyes with a bath towel.

"Well, lets go to the living room. We have some catching up to do." I said and went down stairs.

BPOV

It was hard to coerce James into not trying to kiss me or touch me or have sex with me. Telling him that I was on my period seemed to keep him out of my pants and saying that I had cols sores managed to keep his tongue to himself but his hands were relentless in their exploring. He would pat my ass as I left a room and he would wind his arms around my waist before I could even tell that he was near and he always went for the boob grab. I always found it nice when Edward felt me up under the dinner table or when he would grab my ass from behind but when James did it caused the bile in my throat to rise and had me running for the nearest toilet. Edward had once said that I was a bad actor and for my stay with James I hoped that he was wrong. Because there would be nothing more horrible then for him to find out that I was faking and inject me with crap that actually does work.

The ball was only hours away and my nerves were on edge. I would have to wait to actually be inside of the Palace before I planned an escape. But for the most part it was pretty simple. Jacob had come to my room the night before and told me that he was on my side. It seemed that he thought that James had his wife being held hostage but a call from her the other night had cleared that up. I wasn't allowed a phone or a computer of any mail but I was allowed time with Jacob. But anyway. Jacob was going to get James plastered and distracted with another girl who was supposed to be attending the party before he gave me the signal. The signal was going to be Jacob brushing a finger across his eyebrow and nodding toward the door. He would steel the keys from the valet and I would drive back to my family. It was simple in theory but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

EPOV

It had been two days since my return and Bella had still not come home. We filed a missing person report with the police station and they had found her car and purse in the parking lot outside of the mall but that was as fat as we had gotten. I spent my days at the station with Bella's father trying to find a way locate her and I would spend my nights with my daughter just praying for her mother to come home. It was going to be a pretty tough night at the station so I had Rose stay with Lilly. Charlie and I were setting up a new surveillance system at the house and were monitoring everything from the station but there were some problems with the tech work. The day was quickly turning to night and the stars were beginning to become visible through the cloud cover but I had a really bad feeling about the events that were going to unfold.

BPOV

The dress was pretty enough. It was a dark green satin that hugged my curves well and the heels weren't too uncomfortable. My hair was neatly curled in loose waves down my back and I had minimal makeup on my face. When I exited my bedroom James was waiting for me in the hallway. He extended his arm and I begrudgingly took it. I shot a look at Jacob that said, "Tonight's the night," and proceeded to the car outside of the house.

The drive to the Palace was long and boring and James couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He would grope my boob or try and get a hand under my dress but I would simply swat his hand away and tell him that I wasn't in the mood. When we arrived at the Palace our door was opened by a man in a tuxedo and I was paraded down the isle way by James. Jacob followed close behind us and shielded the overly flashy cameras from taking our picture. The entire night I would sip champagne and watch James get completely drunk before Jacob shoved him in the direction of a leggy redhead and he gave me the sign. I walked to the door and traded Jacob my champagne for my coat and a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You have no idea how much this means to me,"

"You have nothing to thank me for. James is an evil man with no respect for other people. I'm glad that I could help you get away from him." He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder, "Now, go home to your man."

I flashed him my best smile and rounded the corner to the Taxi line.

"Where to, miss?"

"Mercy Hospital, please" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CarlislePOV

"Can I get the chart for room 715, please?" I asked the nurse at the 7th floor nurse's station.

"Here you go, Dr. Cullen. Also, there's a woman downstairs asking for you." She told me.

"A woman?"

"Yes, long brown hair, brown eyes, really pretty. She looked kind of scared so I told her that she could wait in the lobby." She paused, looking nervous, "was that a bad idea?"

"No, Nurse Webber. It was fine. I'll go and see who she is."

_Who could be asking for me? And a woman who, based on the description, wasn't my wife. And this woman was scared? What could have happened to her to make her so scared?_

I pushed the down button for the elevator and waited for it to come to me while I thought about whom this woman could be. Something inside of me told me that I should help this woman. She felt like family. Speaking of family: I still can't believe that my daughter-in-law was missing. Her poor baby was without the only parent that she's known for her entire life, trying to adjust to a new father, and wondering where her mommy was—poor Lily.

Stopping in front of the reception desk I got the assistant's attention.

"Excuse me, I was told that someone was look—"

"Carlisle!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me.

I can't believe it! There's n way that it could be happening! Bella!

I turned around and saw her sitting in a chair, shaking uncomfortably.

"Bella!" I shouted and ran over to her. "What happened? We've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Just a little shaken up." She paused, "I was kidnapped, by a man named James Hunter. He drugged me, tried to make me forget my life, and then told me that we were married. He took me to a party not far from here so I snuck away. I'm sorry if I disturbed you at work but I didn't know where else to go." She whimpered into my arms.

"Nonsense, Bella. You are not a disturbance in any way. I'm just so happy that you're okay." I hugged her tighter. "But I'm worried about this drug that he gave you. Would you be terribly opposed to me checking you over, just to ease an old man's mind?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to insist." I smiled back.

I saw the nurse from the seventh floor rounding the corner and signaled her over to us.

"Nurse Webber, this is my daughter-in-law. Please take her up to one of the private rooms on the 11th floor and make sure she's comfortable. I have to make a few calls but I'll be up there in a minute."

"Yes, Doctor."

EPOV

I was sitting in my living room with my daughter watching her play with the stuffed animals around her. She's so lucky that she can't understand what was going on. She didn't know why her mother wasn't around anymore, only that her mommy hadn't been home for a few days. She didn't know that a horrible person had taken her mother from her family and wasn't giving her back.

But I knew what had happened to my beautiful Bella and it was eating me up inside.

I hadn't seen my wife in almost a year and when I finally get to come home, someone takes her from me. The only solace that I found was in my beautiful daughter who, although had my hair and eyes, reminded me so much of Bella. My beautiful Lily was the only light in my life now.

The phone began to ring and I rushed to answer it before it disturbed Lily.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Son, its your father." My dad spoke through the receiver.

"What's up, Dan?" I said with little enthusiasm—I was done pretending for my family.

"I need you to come down to the hospital, it's important,"

"I someone sick? Is everyone okay?" I was worried now.

"Everything's fine, son. It's better than fine, actually." He paused for a long moment, "Bella's here."

I grabbed my daughter off of the floor and booked it to the car—I didn't even hang up the phone.

BPOV

"Well, Bella, you're in perfect health. There were no traces of any foreign substances in your system and all of your standard tests came back normal. You should be able to go home soon, I called Edward—"

"You called him? No! Carlisle, I don't want him distracted over there, it's too dangerous as it is!" oh, god, this cannot be happening.

"What are you talking about, Bella? He's—oh, my god, you don't know!" he looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" I asked, worried, "I don't know what?"

Something outside of my room caught his attention and he ducked his head out of the door. When he turned back to me he had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, I'd say you'll find out in about twenty seconds."

"What do you—"

"BELLA!"

No way. There's no way that I just heard that voice.

"BELLA!"

And just as suddenly as I heard my name my disheveled husband barreled through the door, cradling our daughter to his chest, protectively. The look on his face was shock, awe, love, relief and happiness all wrapped up into his signature smile—my smile.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella!" he breathed out and ran towards me.

In less than a second I was engulfed into a pair of arms that I had missed terribly. My husband was home! I can't believe this!

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I cried, happily.

"I got home a few days ago, I wanted to surprise you." He chuckled, humorlessly, "Surprise was on me though, huh, where have you been?" he asked as he handed me my daughter.

"I don't know, this man took me from the mall parking lot—another reason that I hate malls!—and then he tried to erase my memories but it didn't work and he was acting like he was my family and tried to make me believe that we were married. But he took me to some party tonight and I ran away from him and this was the closest place to go. I'm sorry—"

"shh, no need to apologize, love. All that matters now is that you're safe and here in my arms," he took a minute to think, "and that that sick bastard is behind bars," he looked over to Carlisle.

"Already taken care of. I send the cops to the party before I called you. He's in police custody right now." Edward breathed out a huge sigh. "Actually, Bella, they do need a statement soon. But you don't have to do it right this second. Wait until you're ready,"

Edward looked at Carlisle and pleadingly asked, "tomorrow?" Carlisle nodded and left.

"I'm so happy that you're home safe," I told him while stroking his hair.

"You're happy that _I'm _safe? Bella, you were kidnapped, act like it," he chuckled.

We giggled with each other for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed my forehead lovingly. "I was so worried," he whimpered.

"I know," I sighed and held him to my chest.

He let all of his pent up emotions out then. He cried and he laughed and he yelled and surprisingly he didn't wake the sleeping girl in my arms until the very end. Her shrill cry stopped his ranting and he went to get the diaper bag. When he grabbed the bag of diapers I stopped him.

"This is her hungry cry," I told him gently. He looked down sadly and put the diaper back in the bag while I unbuttoned my shirt. Once Lily was feeding comfortably I looked back at my husband. He was moping.

"It's okay, Edward. I get them confused sometimes too. Just wait, in a week you'll be a pro."

"It's just, you did so good with her. You know everything about her and she's already such a good person. I haven't contributed even the smallest amount. "

"Edward, you've done so much that you don't even know about. Every time she goes to sleep I play her my lullaby. Whenever I show her your picture, she gets this huge smile on her face—your smile—like she knows who you are. And she's already a good person because you are such a good person. _We_ did this. _We _made her. _We_ are the reason that she's here."

He seemed to think over what I said before he looked back to me a smile his—and lily's—smile.

"Okay, but she definitely gets her smarts from you." He joked.

"Whatever, Mr. Harvard," I laughed.

"Mrs. Dartmouth" he threw back at me. Then he looked serious, "Mrs. Cullen,"

"Mr. Cullen,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too"

I scooted over into the hospital bed so that he could join me. I was finally perfect again. My husband was home, I was home and my daughter was in my arms. All is well.

**Reviews are love, and I love love. **

**-SKaylor95**


End file.
